Trying to Stay Normal
by Rads
Summary: *Completed Fic* Chapter 12!! AU- A Kurt fic based on his powers and other attributes developing differently- without knowledge of the Xmen or the Brotherhood -how is a teenager meant to cope? Chapter 12
1. Chapter 1: Normal

  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
  
  
  
  
AU-  
  
**Summary:**  
  
What-if the mutant known as Nightcrawler was in fact a normal looking teenager, living without the need of an image inducer completely unaware of how important his new power is to many different parties. The ability to teleport had recently been claimed as his newest "gift" upon arriving in America on a scholarship but being completely ignorant of the X-men and the evils of Magneto- how long can one kid survive at Bayville High?  
  
  
**Chapter 1: Freaks, Appetites and a change**  
  
A relatively nice day played in the air, with breezes dancing in the heat and birds dancing in the air.  
  
Wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a nice plain white shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't that he was particularly vain it was just that he had to check that he looked (for lack of better words)- fine. Running a vague comb through dark brown hair and checking his watch one last time, he realised that he was running late- typical  
  
A few years ago he'd have got stressed at the prospect of being late and therefore receiving another detention slip, however recently he'd been gifted.   
  
"Gifted" was a loose term for the development of a mutation and oddly enough, after a few random accidents and tests, he'd calmly accepted and learned how to use his power. To him-the power had no real purpose; it was a mere teleporter, a way to speed without getting a ticket, just an extension of his legs- a way to hurry without them.  
He checked himself one last time and left, making sure he'd locked his apartment and switched off the commonly ignored television.   
  
BAMF  
  
Kurt Wagner had earned a scholarship to attend a school in America.   
At home he'd not really been near a high school but leaving the country had never really crossed his mind- until he was offered it.   
It had seemed almost too good to be true- he'd get to experience the land of hot-dogs and fries!   
Kurt now had plans to visit Disneyland before he left, in the mean time he'd attend Bayville High.   
  
Ever since he'd gotten to America -things had been relatively easy; they'd offered him a modest apartment near the school, his adopted parents sent him money every month and although making friends was still his major problem- Kurt Wagner was relatively happy.   
  
Ever since he'd gained his powers a rapid increase in his appetite had appeared, not to mention the fact that he'd been feeling a little more hyper than usual- first thing in the morning.   
  
But although he was calm in the new development- it had also made him cautious. He had wanted too but decided against telling his parents about his mutatation and he had also decided that as much as his increasing appetite was beginning to irritate/worry him- going to the doctors was out of the question.  
  
Perhaps the side effect of his powers was a minor increase in paranoia.   
  
Bayville had the typical normal seeming teenager population but this hadn't stopped Kurt from noticing a few people occasionally slipping up with some secrets of their own.  
  
  
A boy, a little older than him, had caused quite a disturbance at a rugby match one evening.   
To Kurt, who'd been watching the beginnings of the fight underneath the seating (after discovering his wallet had vanished)-all that had happened was the boy had lost his glasses and then BOOM! - There was a big ray of red light.   
Todd (creepy little kid- in Kurt's opinion) had been nabbed stealing wallets. Somehow Duncan (a popular jock- and not much else) and his goons had discovered this nice little piece of information.   
  
Duncan had wanted, a little bit too eagerly, to 'teach Todd a lesson' which was all well and good if it wasn't for the violence.   
  
Kurt had started to creep down the side of the bench seats to come to the rescue but hid in the shadows as the boy, nicknamed Shades, came strolling up trying to diffuse the situation.   
  
'An idiot' Kurt had mumbled at the time.   
  
During a little scuffle between Shades and Duncan…. the ever famous shades had been knocked off!   
  
The ray of red had, inadvertently, been aimed at Duncan and it seemed to hurt that jackass, though not fatally.   
  
There was fire everywhere and for some reason Kurt couldn't stand fire- it made his skin crawl.   
  
He'd 'ported out.  
  
What really bothered Kurt was that no one, not even Duncan, remembered what had happened the next day.   
Kurt did remember, although he had to idea why- he did have a vague headache later on.   
  
  
Later on a touch of curiousity made sure the cat did some homework, Kurt found out that- the boy was called Scott Summers. He was one of the kids that lived in that mansion on the outskirts. That was all Kurt managed to find out.  
  
BAMF  
  
School, another day with another pile of homework. Kurt sighed, ran a hand through his hair and headed towards the main entrance.  
  
"Watch it!" a girl with a ponytail shoved past him, knocking his backpack strap off his shoulders, and disappearing into the flood of people.  
  
"Charming!" Kurt muttered and pulled the strap back up.  
  
"Out of my way!" another dude knocked him out of the way.  
  
Kurt stopped dead as the swarm of people simply made their way around him or attempted to go through him.  
  
"HELLO! I STILL EXIST HERE!!" he yelled at the ignorant crowd.  
  
"Shut it, wimp"- Duncan's voice was followed by action and Kurt was shoved off his feet. He hit the floor -hard.  
  
A bell rung through the halls and the people thinned out, dropping off the main herd into classes and leaving Kurt to get up and fix his trodden backpack.  
  
"Want some help with that?" came a softly spoken voice.   
  
It was the girl who helped him round and gave him the tour on his first day at this horrid hellhole.   
  
Jean Grey smiled at the unusually shy (but to date), humorous boy.   
  
"Bad day?"   
  
"Oh nothing out of the ordinary… ignorant people trample over weak foreign exchange student" he dusted himself off, "and here was me thinking that life couldn't get much more fun"   
  
"Ok, bad week?" she corrected herself.  
  
He readjusted his backpack, "it will be if I'm late again, seeya!" and he disappeared round the corner.  
  
Jean just watched him go, hands on hips, "He's one weird kid".  
  
  
Class wasn't particularly interesting though Evan Daniels did manage to liven it up about thirty minutes into the class by skateboarding in late. In his defence- Evan did try to high-five the teach an apology.   
  
He got a nice identical detention slip to Kurt's- lateness/tardiness.   
  
He smiled at Kurt and muttered to him, "looks like we'll be playing some more noughts and crosses after school! - What's the score?"  
  
Kurt looked up from intensely reading his textbook, he paused and then, "Its 30-29 to me"   
  
"Nice- a chance to even the score!"  
  
This Evan boy really did confuse Kurt. How could someone be so enthusiastic about detention when he could be eating! At that thought and a quiet grumble/warning from his stomach, Kurt frowned- he really was going to have to start eating more, if that was even possible.  
  
  
  
  
The Xavier Institute always seemed to be an area for freak weather conditions. While the rest of Bayville was basked in sun, the Xavier Institute was enjoying a light drizzle of rain. It seemed to do the gardens some good.  
  
Professor Xavier concentrated in the room that harnessed the powerful invention known as cerebro.   
  
With its impressive abilities cerebro had recently detected a new mutant power signature but every time it managed to lock onto the source- it disappeared.   
  
Xavier lifted off the device from his head and sighed in frustration.   
  
This power had been around for quite a while now and he could only imagine how the person who was being affected by it was coping. The only place the power was regularly detected was Bayville High and Xavier dreaded to think how a young person would be handling a sudden mutation.  
  
Night swept up the day but this didn't necessarily mean that the function-sleep followed the night.  
  
The biggest burger place in Bayville was currently being challenged by the awesome power of Kurt Wagner. He gripped his fifth burger in one hand with five fingers and grabbed a handful of fries with the other.   
  
After another 10 games of noughts and crosses and an hour of detention- he had decided to use up his monthly cheque from his parents on a pig-out. He literally felt like he was starving to death.  
  
Lance and a larger guy called Fred entered the quiet restaurant (if it could be called that) and after lazily looking around- they headed towards Kurt like moths to a flame.   
  
They approached Kurt's table, Lance seating himself opposite the desperately munching boy and leaning on the table. Fred just stood over them with his arms crossed.  
  
Kurt didn't feel too scared, they were just normal kids and he could teleport at the blink of an eye.   
  
  
Although he would like to avoid a public display he was sure he could make up a story to cover him- training to be a magician!   
  
This was Kurt being cautious- but the teenager side often made the word cautious turn into reckless.  
  
"Can I help you?" he glowered at Lance and placed his burger down.  
  
He received a smile that could only be described as evil, "Yeah. We're looking for a freak"  
  
Kurt winced, that's what the newspapers had been calling a couple of mutants recently discovered (although it was believed to be a mere chemical spill or infected water that had caused it- not evolution) - it was the newspapers that had made him too scared to go to the doctors.  
  
"This is a Burger Place, not a zoo" Kurt hated the words coming from his mouth, he really did but there was a risk that he'd be discovered and as much as he hated to admit it- he'd say anything to avoid being called a freak.  
  
Teleporting was no longer an option. The cautious-side took over and the teenager side internally panicked.  
  
"We prefer the name 'gifted,'" Fred growled.  
  
"Or 'worthy'" Lance grinned.  
  
Kurt forced his poker face on, "So why are you here again? ……I must have a short term memory or something".  
  
Lance leaned forward to grab a hamburger but Kurt instantly reacted by grabbing the other side of it.  
  
Lance let go, "So how on earth can one guy eat so much food and still look as twiggy as you, Kurt?"  
  
Nobody at school had bothered asking his name, Lance wasn't even in any of his classes and yet…  
  
"Whoa you know my name, want a gold star?" he sarcastically snarled out.  
  
A waitress, the label saying- Emma, came over with a worried expression, "Is there any trouble…Kurt?"   
  
During the course of three hours Kurt had introduced himself to the 'fair lady with the never ending supply of food'.  
  
If this Lance and Fred were in fact mutants- it would be safer to move this little discussion away from a place packed with teenagers and families.  
  
"No everything's fine, I was just leaving- that's all" Kurt responded.  
  
He'd come in and paid in advance, he'd done this last month too. Emma had kept a record; Kurt still had seven more sets of hamburgers and fries left to collect.   
  
"I'll put the food you've eaten so far on the receipt and you can get the rest later,   
I'll just mark a number on it to remember" she smiled uneasily at the tension at the table as she marked the receipt and handed it to Kurt.  
  
"You keep it Emily?" Kurt placed the receipt back into her hands, he looked at Lance and Fred, "Just in case I lose it".  
  
"Ok" and she retreated over to another table.  
  
Tossing his jacket over his shoulder and his backpack over the other he walked out of the restaurant followed by his "escorts".  
  
  
Author: The plots ok, i think….maybe I should just write plot bunnies for other people.   
Anyways- I know, I know- bad grammar…spelling- the usual. I will improve, I will improve.  
  
And the fact that Kurt's main attraction is indeed his cute tail with its spade, cute little pointed ears, blue fur, and fangs. Feet and hands- I know….however this is only the beginning and for all you guys know- those little features could develop. How would a teenager cope? ~~~  
  
Please review!!!!  
Flames are mean, cruel and soul-destroying. ie. no flames.  



	2. Chapter 2:Different

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution   
  
  
**Chapter 2: What the...  
**  
  
They trampled along an abandoned road, nothing but dust now. It was quite a distance from any inhabited place- for which Kurt was relieved.   
  
They were just a normal looking teenage bunch to any observers, not that there were any.   
  
"So are we just going to walk forever or is there something you guys want?" Kurt looked around warily at his surroundings- trying to work out how to get back home. He nervously ran a find through his hair.  
  
Lance and Fred stopped; they stood not far in front of Kurt, "Hey guys! We're here!" Fred yelled out into the darkness.  
  
"Great…company" Kurt muttered and scratched the bottom of his spine; it'd been getting itchy and stingy lately.  
  
A boy seemed to leap out of no where- it was the weird kid. Todd.  
And then a girl came out from the side of the road- probably hidden in the bushes. She was a blond. Her name was on the tip of Kurt's mind but drifted out of reach. He was sure she was in one of his classes…she'd flirted with him.  
  
"This is Toad" Lance pointed at Todd and then waved an arm toward the other newbies, " The Blob, Boom Boom and any second we'll have a…"  
  
A dramatic paused; a white blur sped through the blackness, "Quicksilver".  
  
Kurt smirked and tried, he really did try- not to laugh, "This is sweet- a little group. How cute!" and then he blinked, his attitude and manor deliberately changing into sullen annoyance, "So why am I here?" he kicked some dirt on the ground.  
  
"We want you to join us" Lance almost made it sound like an honour, "We could use someone with your talents".  
  
"I'm not that good a singer" Kurt feigned ignorance and started to walk away.  
  
The Quicksilver guy appeared blocking his way in a blur. "It wasn't really a question".  
  
Kurt frowned, "I don't want any trouble, I won't join you and I won't fight you" he pushed Pietro out of his personal space.  
  
The blond walked up to him and round behind him, she placed her arms on his shoulders, "Why not?" she 'innocently' asked, "It'd been nice to finally have a cute guy around"  
  
Kurt slightly blushed but remained focused, "Sorry, but I really don't think you have the right person".  
  
He unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and started to walk away again.  
  
"Fine" came Lances voice, "However we can't risk you becoming one of the X-geeks. I forgot to introduce myself…" the ground started to move and shift, the dust rising into the air as a crack in the earth sped towards Kurt.  
  
"The names Avalanche!!!"  
  
Kurt tried to run for it, but it was pointless as he tripped and fell. With no choices/ options left -he used his trump card.  
  
BAMF  
  
Although teleporting had been getting easy, it was always a rough ride. Kurt dropped out of his teleport a few feet in the air and crumpled to the floor of his apartment. He knew that it would be a rough ride- given the distance- he just had no idea how much of a rough one. He groaned on the floor, nose bleeding, stomach whining, everything sore. He wasn't designed for this!  
  
His trump card left him off school the next day.  
---------------------------  
  
Jean Grey was called to the Principles office. Personally Jean just didn't like Principle Darkholme, she was sure it was mutual.   
  
"You may go in" the happy secretary informed her.   
  
'They're always happy', Jean mused, and 'I wonder what they think about to stay so happy'. But with a level of self-control that Jean was quite proud of- she avoided using her telepathic powers to find out.  
  
"Thank you" Jean was polite to a fault as she walked into the office, red hair flowing behind her.  
  
"Hello" Darkholme voice strict "Lets cut the pleasantries…" she began although Jean was sure there'd been none in the first place.  
  
"I have a missing foreign exchange student who gets sponsored i.e. paid to turn up too school and although I would love to give him free money- there's no such thing".  
  
Jean was silent and deliberately started picking at her nails, sitting in a chair opposite the curt, short, black haired woman.  
  
"I want you to go retrieve Mr Wagner since it was you I asked to give him the tour and make sure he knows how to reach his class on time- which given today's absence he obviously wasn't given clear enough instructions".  
  
"But Principle Darkholme! " Jean protested, "He's probably just off-sick…"  
  
"That's no excuse. You either go retrieve Mr Wagner or you'll find yourself in detention for at least a month, young lady!"  
  
"Fine, but I'm taking someone with me" the red-haired girl relented and made a settlement.  
  
"Indeed, just get him here!" Darkholme referred to Kurt.  
  
It was well known to Jean Grey, an X-man/gal, that their ever so friendly Principle was a mutant known as Mystic but it was agreed by the man who founded the X-men that all of the kids attending Bayville High should just play along.   
  
---------------------------  
They walked along the street, Scott intensly studying the address on the piece of paper, "I really don't feel right about this Jean"  
"Stop being so uptight! I'm not going to detention because this kid doesn't want to turn up….not that I blame him".  
  
"Who exactly is he?" Scott, a brown haired boy who always wore protective shades to protect other people from his hazardous eye laser beams- was also an X-men.  
  
"Kurt? He's just a real quiet kid; Evan tried to make friends with him. He seemed fine and I think they were friends and then as Evan put it- 'he just went into a shell'. As far as I know- Kurt doesn't have any friends but you should see him at the cafeteria!"  
  
"Is that the skinny kid that can eat like a horse?"   
  
"Yeah, that's him. I'm a little worried- he's never been off-school, even that time he had that nasty cold!"  
  
Scott frowned, "I remember him now, I caught a that from him!"  
  
They came to an old run down apartment block, "Whoa the school really went all out" Scott commented.  
  
Jean pressed the buzzer, "Kurt?"  
There was only static.  
  
Impatiently Scott tried, buzzing three or four times and receiving a glare from Jean.  
  
"I have a physics exam today- I need to study" he defended.  
She just shook her head and pressed the buzzer gain, "Please Kurt, its just me…Jean".  
  
"Uh sorry " the reply was weak and followed with a cough, "Is there something you want?"  
  
"Yeah" Scott replied this time, "We need you to come into school- Darkholmes pissed".  
  
"I'm really not feeling well" came a strained reply with a, "Who is this?"  
  
"Ehh Scott Summers"   
  
"What is it with escorts recently?" muttered Kurt followed by a louder, "Tough, I'm not coming"   
  
They got no further conversation from Kurt.  
  
Inside his apartment Kurt instantly began regretting his short-tempered words with the two other teens but he was feeling very….what was the word- crappy.  
  
He went to walk over to his bed again, he felt heavy and tired, and then he tripped.  
Stumbling back to his feet he caught sight of his feet, even covered up in socks they looked different.  
  
"What the hell?!"   
  
  
  
Author: Let the fic begin! mwahahahaaaha I know Kurt's a little OOC but since he's going through a lot of new things- new home, new school, new people….new powers and the rest ;) I'll try my best to keep him in character as much as possible. I just hope I'm doing ok with the other characters.   
  
**Plz review!!!!  
**  
(no flames)  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3:Kurt

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.  
  
**  
Chapter Three**  
  
  
He looked down at his feet in utter shock and fear, ignoring the buzzer that was now constantly being pressed.   
  
"My toes!" he breathed at the sight of his feet, "how could this…?"  
  
His toes had somehow merged into two large toes on each foot and the back of his feet had a weird shape to them.   
  
Kurt sat down and on closer, panicked, inspection he noticed that the way his legs straightened out-also seemed different.  
  
"This is…" he tried to think of an optimistic word, "interesting" was the best one that seemed to pop into his head.   
  
He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes-brushing away the beginnings of scared tears.   
  
"They're horrible" he whimpered and started to rock himself back and forth.  
  
The buzzer slowly irritated him out of his thoughts.   
  
The adrenaline had given him a little more energy so he slowly found his 'feet' and walked back over the damn buzzing at his door and pressed down the button to reply, instead of getting angry he remained calm, "Um could you guy…would you guys mind going to the chemist-its my…ankles; I need some ankle supports".  
  
"The nerve of that…!" Scott growled frustrated outside.  
Jean just shrugged," the faster we get him into school- the faster you can get back to studying".  
  
She replied, "Sure Kurt, what size?"  
  
"The largest" came a lightening fast response with a timid, "Please"  
  
"Ok, we'll be back in fifteen minutes" Jean answered.  
  
"Stay put" came a sarcastic male voice.  
  
Kurt unsteadily walked over to his wardrobe and started to look for the baggiest jeans he could find. Finally he settled on a pair and then rummaged around for a belt.   
  
"Well, my mother did say that I'd grow into them" he mused, "I never was that patient".  
  
He was really just running on automatic, "I can have a nervous breakdown at the end of term" he reassured himself.  
  
Looking at his trainers, he realised, "They'll never fit".  
  
He paused his thoughts and put on the baggy trousers, they went right over his feet and touched the floor, effectively hiding them, but he could hardly wander around without any form of footwear.   
  
His trainers would never fit, nor his boots.   
  
He sat back on the floor, mildly shaking and looked at the baggy jeans that now covered his deformed feet.   
  
With a nervous habit, he started to bite his finger nails, "Ouch!" Something had cut his finger. Using a finger to find the problem he felt a razor sharp tooth. On further inspection he found another. He had two fangs!  
  
Cursing in German he hid his face in his hands and growled in frustration.  
  
"Fine!" he snapped to nobody, "I just won't smile!"   
  
He stormed through to his small (i.e. cosy) kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors. He found his brown boot and viciously cut off the back of them.   
  
His front toes could just get blisters! The back of his feet would be hidden under his baggy jeans and ankle supports- if anyone saw how odd they looked he could just say that he'd broken them a while back and that they'd never healed properly.  
  
When in doubt stick to ignorance-'What? Oh- they've always been like that, surprised it took you so long too notice' and then playing it down, 'its no big deal'.   
  
Standing up, unsteadily, he practised walking back and forth in the room- as normally as possible.  
  
Thoughts and fears drifted through his mind and with a deep breath he reminded himself and recapped on his precautions list, "Fangs- no smiling, Feet- baggy clothes and cover story, Medical- no doctors" he paused as he reflected on his eating problem and found himself feeling a little more cheerful- "Food-blender, all foods equal Milkshake".  
  
It seemed like a plan. He could make high energy milkshakes to curve his growing appetite- using a blender!   
  
  
Instantly wishing to try out this plan, absently noting that for once he was enthusiastic about one of his 'changes', he rummaged around for ingredients that could work together.   
  
The combination was rather interesting.  
  
Apples, bananas, milk, chocolate, some chicken soup and so on….were the ingredients of milkshake one.  
  
He looked at it uncertainly but at the rumbling of his stomach he gulped it down, "Urgh- never knew that it was possible to create something so vile!" Never the less he kept it down.  
  
Then he got upset with a sarcastic, "But then I look at myself and there we are!"   
  
Shaking his head from bitter thoughts he heard the buzzer going again. After this day he was definitely considering disabling the damn thing.  
  
An annoyed voice snapped, "We've got yer ankle supports"  
  
"Thanks!" Kurt unconsciously grinned and then mentally warned himself- fangs, remember?  
  
"Could you shove them through my letter box? I'm not quite ready yet" Kurt continued.  
  
"Sure" the girl Jean sighed.  
  
Kurt buzzed them into the building and picked up the box containing the ankle supports that was shoved through his door and landed on the floor inside his apartment.   
  
"I'll be out in second".  
  
  
Five minutes later Kurt checked himself one last time, making sure everything looked 'right' and left his apartment with the usual backpack and shirt.   
  
He walked between Jean and Shades and thanked them for all of their help.  
  
Jean politely supplied a "No problem".  
  
Scott didn't grace him with a reply.  
  
On reflection of that day, Kurt had even surprised himself with his fast thinking and _lack_ of panicking.  
  
  
----------------------------------  
Author: Hmm...i dont think that this one was very good....urgh... i'll try and do better!  
**  
Plz Review!!  
**  
(No flames)  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4:Odd

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution  
  
Author: This ones a little short- really really sorry!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Principle Darkholme looked over at Kurt from behind her glasses, dismissing Jean and Scott with a sharp tongue and a commanding, if not dismissive, wave.   
  
Kurt gulped, remembering not to nervously smile or cut his tongue on his new fangs. He stood rather awkwardly, his feet expressing their rage in nice burning blisters- and that was just with walking back to the school! He dreaded to think about what they'd be like by the end of the week- if he survived this little meeting.  
  
"Is there a stunning reason why you felt it was unnecessary to make an appearance in class today?" came the voice laced with a mixture of distaste and something else.  
  
Kurt just frowned, it was so difficult not to grin or say something without a snide comment. It was also difficult to understand pointlessly long words- 'un necessary', 'appearance'.   
  
Kurt had only been learning the language for a year and although he was an incredibly fast learner there were a few parts and meanings in the language that confused him.   
  
"I wasn't feeling well" he softly spoke.  
  
"You seem well enough to me!" the Principle stood up and stared at Kurt for a long minute. It was a struggle for him not to fidget.  
  
Kurt really wanted to make a comment about waking up with new feet and fangs but he figured that it wouldn't be appreciated.  
  
"I feel better now" he supplied.  
  
Darkholme sat back down, "Fine, go to your class" and she diffused, just like that. Kurt was startled and it took him a prolonged second to exit the room.  
  
Muttering to himself about the strangeness of people and how much reputations distorted them, he started walking in the direction of his class. He was sure that he'd once heard Principle Darkholme being described as a 'dragon' and then whoever had said that was corrected with a 'that's an insult to dragons!'   
  
Kurt had expected at least a month of detentions; instead he got nothing!  
  
"Must be my lucky day" he grinned and smacked straight into his P.E teacher.   
  
Hank McCoy is a mutant. With the help of a holo-projecter hidden in the form of an ugly watch he is able to look like a normal person. Underneath the projection he looks more like a huge, blue furred, fanged, ape-like creature: that has impressive stamina, agility and speed. He is one of the most intelligent mutants in existence. Currently he resides in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters after allowing the Professor to unleash his 'beast' in an effort to gain control. Managing this he is now able to teach both mutants at the Institute and 'normal' children at Bayville High.  
  
Kurt didn't know this. To him Mr McCoy was but another 'normal' person and another threat.   
  
"Hi Kurt" Hank smiled kindly, "In a hurry?"  
  
Kurt looked down at the bottom of his baggies and instantly changed his grin into an embarrassed grimace, "Uh sorry. I have to go- I'm already late" and he continued on his way at a faster pace, only freezing once for a vague second when Hank replied.  
  
"Ok, seeya later….. Interesting- Fangs"   
  
Kurt thought to turn around but found himself running to class instead. "That did not just happen," he growled to himself.  
  
Rushing into the quiet, probably boring, class he gave a small smile to Evan who embarrassed him by shouting across the class, "Yo! K-man- Glad you came!" he waved enthusiastically and chucked his paper aeroplane to Kurt.  
  
"Yeah" Kurt replied.  
  
  
All through the lesson he just couldn't concentrate, it seemed impossible that all of this had been happening. 'What if it gets worse?' came a fear-laced thought. Kurt groaned a little which prompted the teacher into asking, "Kurt, is everything ok?"  
  
Even though he detested lies, "I'm fine".  
  
  
  
Author: I know its short but well…. It's been a long weekend. Anyways…  
  
Plz review!!!!  
**  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Lower Back Pains

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution  
  
**  
Chapter 5**  
  
  
Kurt didn't feel well. 'Nothing new about that lately' he mused to himself.   
  
The class were meant to be using today's lesson to study for the exam coming up tomorrow.   
  
  
Kurt peered up from his book and looked around in wonder.   
  
If Scott Summers was a mutant, albeit a moody one in Kurt's opinion, then that meant there could be others- just hiding as normal people.  
  
He was painfully aware of Lance, Pietro, Tabitha, Toad and Fred- _tragically_ they were not in any of his classes.   
  
Then there was Scott.  
  
Kurt paused his line of thinking to scratch a really sore part of his lower back and shift, trying to get comfortable, in his seat.  
  
Scott was a mutant. There were no other explanations to the guys '_eye problem_.' He vaguely remembered Lance saying that since Kurt wouldn't join them, he couldn't let Kurt join the X-geeks.  
  
'The X-Geeks' -Kurt suspected that that wasn't their real name. Whatever the name of this other group was- were they any better than Lance's crew?   
  
He'd once over heard it being called 'The Brotherhood' by Todd or Toad- whatever.   
  
"Is there a problem Mr Wagner?" the shrill voice of the teacher interrupted his current thoughts.  
  
"No, I was just taking a moment" he looked over to her as innocently as possible with a tentative smile- he really couldn't afford any detentions this week. His milkshakes took priority, if they could even be called 'Milkshakes'.   
  
He'd worked out that it was more to do with his metabolism than actually appetite but either way, he had to start taking better care of both.  
  
"Hmph" the teacher looked back down to the stack load of papers clogging her desk space and choose just to let it go with a, "there's time for 'taking a moment' outside of class"  
  
"Yes, Miss" Kurt tried to focus of his workbook again, ignoring the usual snickers from other class members.  
  
'I wonder if anyone in this class is a mutant' -forgetting the book again, he glanced to the right, front, and left of his desk where other people sat at their own tables.   
  
There was that girl with the ponytail, the one who'd run him over not that long ago in the corridor. He couldn't remember her name but having thought that- she was quite cute. She was what was commonly termed as a 'girlie girl' and 'science nerd.' Nothing wrong with that, Kurt reasoned, but it was her narrow minded attitude about 'what party to go to' or 'who_ is _the coolest guy in school' that had made Kurt wonder about her.   
  
It was odd-Kurt still didn't see her as shallow. She just always seemed to be trying just a little too hard to be…  
  
Kurt stopped and realised that he was staring at her and what was worse, she'd noticed and was looking back at him. He quickly turned his head away, blushing pink, and got back to his book.  
  
After actually doing some studying for twenty minutes and waiting for the heat from his cheeks to die down, he awkwardly shifted in his seat again.   
  
His lower back was definitely starting to worry him, he tried to focus on something else and noticed the pen in his hand was a nice shade of blue. It wasn't that bright and there wasn't that much sunshine coming through the windows but still the blue seemed to reflect palely onto his skin giving it a bluish tint.  
  
Kurt felt a cold shiver crawl down his back as he realised that the bluish tint was actually present on the rest of his arm as well, pulling up his shirt sleeve a little- it was also blue on the rest of his arm!   
  
The tint wasn't really noticeable unless you were studying his skin colour with close up intensity, somebody would have said something about Kurt turning blue if it was really bad by now.   
  
Really wishing he had some pain killers for his back and hoping that his skin wouldn't get any worse, he decided to continue his thoughts- maybe these X-people could help him.  
  
This brought him back to Scott. That dude was definitely a mutant. He didn't seem to be a bad guy, Kurt reflected on the incident at the American football game. Maybe he should talk to him.  
  
Evan sat to the left of his table (Kitty sat to the right). Kurt internally laughed to himself, 'The wonder that is Evan.' It was simply too difficult to tell if he was a mutant! Evan had always seemed open and nice enough to Kurt. A little 'too open' and just a little too loud. Surely a mutant would want to stay as quiet as possible to avoid being noticed? - That's what Kurt had done after all.   
  
Evan was the total opposite. He was loud and loaded with a sense of humour.   
  
"Ack" Kurt groaned out loud- it was far too difficult to tell!  
  
"What is it now, Mr Wagner?" the exasperated teacher cut through Kurt's mind like chalk on a blackboard.  
  
"Can I go to the medical room?" he asked at the realisation that he definitely needed some pain killers, his spine felt like it was ready to rip out off his back.  
  
"Fine, you may go," sighed the disgruntled teacher, "But be quick about it" she ordered without even bothering to ask what was wrong. This worked for Kurt- he hated having to lie.  
  
He got up, feet as usual protesting, "Probably the only person in the world with feet allergic to the ground" he muttered and made his way over to the door.  
  
"Wait" the teachers command stopping him in his tracks, she glanced at the class register, "Miss Pryde, would you please accompany Mr Wagner to the Medical Room?- just to make sure he gets there all right without getting....distracted"  
  
It wasn't like a real question or a request, Kitty stood up looking rather peeved that she had to stop her study.  
  
"Like sure" she sullenly muttered and walked to the door, both of them left the class together.  
  
'Science nerds' Kurt internally complained.  
  
The corridors of the school were empty, as expected since everyone was meant to be in class. The two students walked silently down the corridor, one slightly lagging behind the other. It was close to lunchtime and the smells from the lunchroom floated in the corridors prompting the stomach of the boy lagging behind- to growl.  
  
"Come on!" the girl tried to speed him up desperately, "I really need to pass this exam tomorrow!"   
  
Kurt stopped and lowered himself stiffly to the floor, on all fours, "I can't go to the Medical Room" he suddenly seemed to realise and speak out loud.  
  
"I'm not carrying you" Kitty towered over him and tried to grab his arm to haul him to his feet.  
  
The burning sensation in his lower back had intensified, it was becoming difficult to think, "Knew I shouldn't have come into school today" Kurt almost whimpered.  
  
Kitty's mildly angry expressed melted into worry and fear, "You're turning blue!" she shrieked.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes, 'What was I thinking?! they won't just hand over some pain-killers-they'll want to do a heath check-up and even then i'd need a doctors slip/note for it!'   
  
"I have to go" he looked up at her, his face getting bluer and bluer, the white in his brown eyes glowing feverishly.  
  
She was now on the floor with him, "You can barely move!" she pointed out and chewed her lip.  
His vision was greying slightly as his eyes couldn't currently work out if it they were in night-vision mode or normal mode.  
  
"Don't tell!" Kurt pleaded as he looked at her desperately. He looked down at his hands, if his eyes sight wasn't so bad-he'd have noticed that they were somehow changing as well.  
  
Then he concentrated on nothing but his little apartment home and frightfully murmured, "There's no place like home" just to order his thoughts and  
  
BAMF   
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author (me): Think Kurt's time of playing 'normal' may have just expired. Poor Night crawler. hmmm..Should i continue this fic?  
  
Anyways  
  
Reviews are very appreciated. i.e. **please review**  
  
(No flames) 


	6. Chapter 6: Calling for Attention

Disclaimer: I do **not** own X-men Evolution.  
  
**  
Chapter 6: Calling for attention**  
  
'Professor!" Kitty mentally screamed, she waited but got no reply-typical!  
  
She paused for but a second more.  
  
"Jean!" she yelled to the only other resident telepath. Yet again she got no reply and it was getting her more worked-up and distressed.  
  
She was still leaning down on the floor staring at the spot where Kurt once was. She gulped and tried to gain control over her breathing and terrified hiccups.  
  
A clicking sound echoed through the corridor, someone was coming-obviously wearing high-heels.   
  
Kitty looked up from the floor to discover it was Principle Darkholme.  
  
The older, rather military-like, woman stopped but a step away from Kitty with a growl, "What are you doing out of class?" she ignored Kitty's tear streaked face.  
  
Hiccuping, standing up and wiping some dust from her trousers, "I was just going to the bathroom" she sniffed pathetically.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kitty Pryde was also part of the Xavier Institute Crew and she was a mutant with the ability to phase threw walls, doors, metal (not sure about ademantium. …Or the spelling of it), lockers etc.   
  
She also knew the telepath Jean Grey-the same girl who'd helped Kurt on previous occasions- she'd gave him the tour of the school, participated in the _ankle support saga_ and in few smaller 'situations'.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Then stop dawdling" Darkholme punctuated each word, promptly preventing Kitty from slipping onto the bored state that was 'dream land'.  
  
"Yes, Miss" and Kitty hurried down the corridor but instead of turning back the way she came (and coincidentally-where the ladies bathroom was located) and going left, she went forward, further down the corridor, and turned right.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mystique/Principle Darkholme would have questioned Kitty's misdirection- but she was currently distracted after receiving a 'call' from Magneto informing her that Kurt's mutation had taken its _complete_ form.   
  
Mystique was on the search for a new mutant, a very important one.  
  
Magneto and Mystique had their own strategy to make sure that they gained their new member.   
  
First part of the master plan was actually the part that the two had fought rather viciously over- an experiment. Magneto had wanted to speed up Kurt's mutation by giving the boy a special serum that would speed up his mutation when he was born.   
  
Mystique had narrowly managed to persuade him not to prematurely mutate her baby. Magneto, to put it mildly, had been furious but patience had prevailed for a price as he granted Mystique's wish in return for her unwavering loyalty.  
  
The baby was abandoned deliberately to be found by a couple of 'normal parents' and raised with Mystique watching from afar.   
  
The second step was the Scholarship-that was the easy part. It was merely to bring Kurt to America and near to the Brotherhood.  
  
The third was to recruit Kurt as soon as his mutation was complete. It was predicted by Magneto that they'd know when it was complete when Kurt turned blue (through previous experiments that Mystique had been unaware of) but neither of them had predicted the other 'changes'.  
  
Kurt should have been easy to recruit, he'd made hardly any friends, he was alone in a strange country, he was isolated and living off the 'schools funds' although it was in fact Mystiques own pay packet- that was split between him, the brotherhood and of course Mystique herself.   
  
Kurt's money was barely enough for a normal person to survive on....perhaps that was deliberate-making it difficult for Kurt to survive without help.  
  
However instead of Kurt being easy to recruit, he'd disappeared on numerous occasions and this had displeased her/them majorly.   
  
Mystique was now heading to get Kurt from his class to tell him the truth-finally.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Once she'd turned the corner, she bolted towards Scott Summers class.   
  
Scott was in an advanced class for Physics or something like that- Kitty didn't really care. Scott was hot but that was it, he was a great friend though and one she really needed to get help from right now.   
Plus Scott only had eyes for the oblivious Jean Grey- it was funny to watch.   
  
  
Kitty came to the correct door- she hoped. A poster covered the doors and window from the inside so she wasn't even sure who was teaching the class, knowing how bad this day was going it would probably be ….  
  
She knocked the door timidly.  
  
"Hello Miss Pryde, what brings you too our wonderous class explaining and perhaps demonstrating the ins and outs of lasers?" a male teacher cheerfully asked.  
  
"Mr McCoy!" she stopped herself from giving him a hug, "It's um…" she noticed that from behind Hank she had the entire classes attention, "I was looking for Scott but I think you'd be better"  
  
Hank looked concerned, "Class, I'm going to speak to Miss Pryde alone-please read chapter 12" and he exited the class, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
She tried to stay calm and took a deep breath, "Its this boy…." She began  
  
Hank raised his eyebrow cynically.  
  
"Not like that!" Kitty defended and shook her head, "he's a mutant"  
  
"Indeed" Hank listened intently.  
  
"His names Kurt"  
  
"We've briefly met…very briefly," the teacher informed her.  
  
"Well, we were in the corridor and then…."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAMF  
  
Kurt felt the familiar thump of hitting his apartment floor, apart from the pain he was feeling from his changing bone structure-the actual 'teleportation' process hadn't been painful at all.   
  
It usually felt like he was being unnaturally ripped from one place to another, this time it wasn't the 'ripping effect' that was leaving him on the floor of his apartment in agony.  
  
His bones felt like they were in constant state of cracking and manipulation. He threw up and curled onto his side.   
  
There were no thoughts in his head apart from a desperate mental scream-   
  
"Help me!"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Professor Xavier sat with Jean in the Cerebro control room with the helmet placed on his head whilst Jean monitored his brain waves and the mutant detection screen intensely.  
  
"HELP ME!" the sphere-shaped room was suddenly assaulted by a painful scream, Xavier swiftly tore the helmet from his head and Jean sat startled and looking around the room as the echo resonated into nothingness.  
  
"What was that?" she felt scared as she vaguely recognised the voice.  
  
"A call for help" came the plain and direct, if not obvious, reply.  
  
Tapping the buttons furiously with precision on his keyboard-a select group of X-men were signalled for a mission.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kitty was ranting in a panicked state to Hank, Hank stood trying to interpret the knowledge that he was looking for from her babble.  
  
Scott sat reading a boring chapter 12-this class somehow didn't seem to be as fun without Dr McCoy.  
  
Evan was carefully manufacturing his own fleet of paper aeroplanes.  
  
Then all four of their watches started to alertly beep over and over again, yelling for attention.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author(Me): hmm…a little progress in the story-I'll try to do better in the next one.  
  
**Please please, please Review!!**  
  



	7. Chapter 7: The Van

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7: The van**  
  
  
The X-van sped over to Bayville High and skidded to a halt at the main gates of the school.   
  
Scott, Evan, Kitty and Hank ran up to meet the van.   
  
Excuses had been shockingly easy to get away with today- Mystique/Principle Darkholme had apparently took a sudden leave of absence.   
  
The students (Scott, Evan, Kitty) simply said that there was a family emergency and they were free, Hank had to get another teacher to cover for him - exchanging work shifts and getting a raw deal for it.  
  
Although they usually managed to change into their X-men gear* one way or another - this time they didn't. They were launching into a mission without any preparation and it made Scott a little edgy.  
  
Everyone else was all right with the situation as far as they could be.   
  
"Hurry it up!" Wolverine aka. Logan shouted gruffly from the drivers seat, foot waiting as patiently as possible on the accelerator.  
  
The kids and teacher jumped into the van.  
  
"What's the mission?" Scott asked.  
  
Kitty sniffed and looked nervous, "Uh Mr Logan … we sort of have another problem. This guy Kurt is…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, half-pint. I already know. Kurt Wagner is the mutant we're looking for"  
  
Kitty looked relieved.  
  
"Kurt?" Evan's interest suddenly sprung to life, "He's a mutant?"  
  
"Well its like hard not to notice!" Kitty exclaimed, "He was like blue the last time I saw him!"  
  
Hank sat in the front seat next to Logan, carefully assimilating any relevant information that he could abstract from the X-kids conversation.  
  
Scott just sat next to Evan, opposite Kitty, with a confused look on his face, "Isn't that the guy who had the ankle problem?"  
  
Kitty stopped her babble and Evan directed his attention towards Scott.  
  
"Yeah" Scott ran a hand through his hair, "that's right-me and Jean had to help him. I remember-he's sorta odd. Cheerful one minute, sort of rude the next."  
  
"Paranoid" Hank supplied and took part in the conversation, "Its not surprising from the information Cerebro has produced; the Professor has just transferred this _Kurt's_ file to the X-van computer*"  
  
"What's his power?" Scott changed into _dedicated X-man mode_.   
  
"He just like disappears!" Kitty mumbled.  
  
"Actually it's the ability to teleport but it's had side-effects" Hank skimmed through Cerebros report, Logan drove to Kurt's current address- a nice little red dot on the tracking device.  
  
"Side effects?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"Apparently Mr Wagner's suffering physiological and chemical changes in his body and the last time he was detected using his powers- well, its looking very extreme" Hank frowned at the report, "and its not over yet"  
  
"Poor kid" Logan sighed, everyone looked at him in mild shock, "What? - Don't look so surprised, its not like I **don't** give a damn. I wouldn't be here if I didn't give a damn!" he growled in defence of himself and tried to maintain his fearsome reputation.  
  
Kitty bit her lip, "He looked really ill".  
  
"Hey don't worry" Scott smiled, "We're the X-men and we can help anyone*"  
  
"Yeah" Kitty sounded very unsure.  
  
"Whoa-Kurt's really a mutant?" Evan paused, "Cool!"  
  
"Doubt he'll see it that way" Wolverine cautioned as he slowed down the X-van and parked outside a really shabby looking apartment block.  
  
They all scrambled out of the van and looked at the height of the building.  
  
"Seen worse, seen better" Wolverine shrugged and went to press the buzzer.  
  
"I wouldn't bother with the buzzer- he won't answer" came an informed voice.  
  
"I agree" Beast exited in blue form and at everyone's look; "It might make Kurt feel a little more at ease".  
  
"Or it might scare the crap outta him," Evan suggested but Beast ignored him and walked up to the door   
  
"Kitty- you're assistance would be very much appreciated" the teacher hinted.  
  
"Everyone hold on to me" she waited until everyone had put a hand on her and then she phased through the door, they all let go and continued walking in typical formation.  
  
"It's the fourth floor" Logan sniffed the air to get his baring whilst Hank bounded on ahead in an impressive display of agility for someone who was quite large and well built.   
  
Kitty, Scott and Evan ran after him and Wolverine calmly followed.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kurt's entire spine throbbed and felt like he'd somehow managed to pull a muscle or something in his back, he half dragged himself and half crawled into the safety of his bedroom but didn't have the will power to actually get onto his bed, his sight came in and out of focus randomly; causing him to throw up.  
  
He only managed to bring up fluid with an odd tint of blood, his metabolism was speeding up and down too fast for his body to adapt and he felt like he was on fire.  
  
Then his eyesight focused again and he caught sight of his hands properly; three large blue fingers existed where there should have bee five normal skin-coloured fingers.   
  
Kurt burst into tears; sobs and frustration racked his stinging body and then he simply collapsed unconscious to the floor as a new limb ripped from his lower back   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kitty phased the team through Kurt's appartment door, "Is this it?" she asked.  
  
Wolverine sniffed the air, "Something doesn't smell right and there's blood"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*X-men gear- how do they always manage to change into their costume? - I mean Evan did it on his skateboard once!!  
*X-vans computer- it has one now ;)  
*We're the X-men and we can help anyone- Scott always has at least one cheesy line shrugs  
  
  
  
  
Author (me!) : I'm off this week so with any luck i can make bigger updates.  
**  
Plz please please please review!!**  



	8. Chapter 8: Its my fault

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: Coming Back from Hell  
  
  
The floorboards creaked as the first person crossed over the room, the living area of the small apartment. The 'boards seemed strained and made a louder noise as the other new occupants crossed the old floor.   
  
"Where is he?" asked one of the females nervously; whilst biting her lip and twirling a finger around the end of her ponytail, "this is creepy."  
  
The largest of the team, Hank spoke whilst inspecting the apartment, "Its...very..."  
  
"Homely" Evan bounced onto the old couch but a spring poking out from the material scratched his arm, "or not" and he stood up and continued walking further into the apartment.  
  
The lights were off and a table was messily covered in bills, one of which-Scott discovered, was an overdue electricity bill.  
  
"Someone hasn't paid his bills" he sighed to the others.  
  
Wolverine was using his keen and accurate sense of smell in the kitchen, on an unwashed glass previously filled with one of Kurt's milkshakes when he gruffly commented through the adjoining window, "Somehow I don't think that they were his first priority"   
  
"That's obvious"   
  
"Stop being so nasty Scott!" Kitty gritted her teeth at him in fury.  
  
"Yeah" Wolverine exited the kitchen area, "you'll regret it if we find him dead."  
  
Hank walked over to a half opened door and spoke as calmly as ever, "That's not funny Logan" he continued, "this is the last room and it looks like someone's not managed to close it right" Hank pushed the door open and it made a squeaking noise in protest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Kurt's tail had ripped out, it had swayed and panicked in its new world, doing just what Kurt was feeling, and pulled the door slightly in behind him when he'd fallen.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Hank pushed the door open, his eyes widened, "Over here!" and he ran to oddly shaped fallen form of a teenager who'd just taken on his full mutation, his complete gift or curse depending on ones point of view.   
  
The team gathered around the fallen form.   
  
"That's him!" Kitty shrieked whilst crouching down at Kurt's head, but he did not stir even as she gently pushed some of his longish blue hair from his new fur/fuzz covered face.  
  
"Yeah" Wolverine agreed, "that's him."  
  
"It seems that Mr Wagner's transformation has taken a toll on his physical health" at no response Hank shortened his words, "I suggest we get him to the infirmary."  
  
Scott was the first to draw his eyes away from the strange looking Kurt, "Yeah, lets hurry."  
  
  
Wordlessly Wolverine, with a surprising gentleness and in a caring way, lifted Kurt up into his arms and walked out of the apartment.   
  
On the way out, instead of phasing through the door, Scott blasted it down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence followed them all the way back to mansion, Logan's driving was fast, bordering on recklessness-later on the Xavier Institute would probably receive a phone-call from the police.  
  
Kurt was being held on the back seat by Kitty and Scott, they were trying to keep his body from rocking and shaking in the speeding van.  
  
The van leapt and juddered over speed bumps, Logan practically making the van fly, somehow he was managing to hit the ground rather smoothly for all of his landings, traffic lights were casually ignored and occasionally Hank would comment on Logan's driving licence* only to discover that Logan hadn't ever got one.   
  
Nobody was really too shocked since it made sense when you thought about it.  
  
Kitty only made one comment in the fifteen minutes that it took to get back to the mansion, "Physically it's not good and I know that- but mentally?" she referred to the teenager who was lying across her lap.  
  
Nobody responded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Halting and juddering forward, the X-van came to an abrupt stop and everybody breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
All ready at the doors of the mansion-Jean, the Professor and a student whose ability was to heal people, stood waiting with a stretcher that presumably Jean was making hover in the air.   
  
Scott and Kitty, between them, carried Kurt out of the van and onto the stretcher.   
  
The sunlight made his dark bluish coat go a touch lighter and it looked soft and silky. Kitty found herself stroking the arm that was slung over her shoulder, to comfort the unconscious boy and to satisfy her own curiosity.  
  
Scott was too focused to even pay attention to actual person they were carrying; maybe it was just female instinct that made Kitty want to comfort Kurt even though he was unconscious.  
  
  
Leaning over the stretcher, Kurt slid off her shoulder and Jean positioned him onto the stretcher with her telekinetic powers.  
  
Jean then proceeded to go back into the mansion, stretcher at her side, with Hank, the Professor and the student in tow.  
  
Kitty, Scott and Evan had tried to follow but the Professor 'suggested' that they go take a break and he'd inform them **when** Kurt was awake.  
  
"At least he used the word '**when**' instead of '**if **he awakes'" Evan prompted Kitty to break from her worried thoughts.  
  
Scott just agreed with Xavier's suggestion and went to get a shower and to change out off his current attire.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kitty had also gone to get changed and found herself, some time later, down in the family round watching the television mindlessly whilst mentally reprimanding herself for being so mean to Kurt on the only two occasions that she'd seen him in the past.   
  
Although they were both small occasions; the vague memories had provoked her into thinking that, perhaps, she should have noticed that he was going through something, he'd always had that edgy look to him. Perhaps if she'd paid attention to him-she might have noticed that he was a mutant.  
  
  
Evan came skateboarding into the room, he snapped his skateboard into the air and caught it in his hands, then he collapsed on the couch next to Kitty with an overly dramatic sigh, "Whatcha thinking?"   
  
Kitty looked down at her clasped hands in shame.   
  
"I was just thinking back to when I first saw Kurt, I never paid him any attention, literally shoved him out of the way-I was just thinking that if I'd paid more attention then I might have clicked that he was a mutant"  
  
Evan sat up from his slouched posture, "That's not being fair on yourself, I mean I spent weeks trying to make friends with him, I should have known that anyone who can resist my wit and humour has to be a mutant!"  
  
"Evan" Kitty retorted, "I'm trying to be serious here!"  
  
"So am I. Seriously Kitty-the guy had secrets down to a fine art. Least you only met him once or twice-I saw him everyday and never once clicked or even vaguely wondered", he went and grabbed the remote control, flicking the channel over to some music program about his one of his many favourite bands 'The Festering Boils' and effectively he ended the conversation that was mainly based on them blaming and self-reprimanding themselves.  
  
Kitty got up and left him to his bad music, she'd rather go find a nice spot to listen to her personal stereo and read a book.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The haze and feeling of not being in pain for once was making Kurt ponder about the almighty question, "Am I dead?" he questioned out loud.  
  
He couldn't seem to find the energy to wake up, yet the smell of antiseptic and general hospital or worse 'lab' smell vaguely assaulted his senses.  
  
The answer he received actually sounded like it had come from his inside his own head but either way it was one that he needed to hear and had needed to hear for a good few days, "No, Kurt-you're going to be ok, everything's all right now. You can just sleep, you're safe."  
  
It sounded like that Jean girl from his school but either way he was compelled back into a deep slumber, vaguely thinking-  
  
_something feels different_  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author: That one was a little longer, it should be ok....i hope.  
  
**Plz review!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9: Falling**  
  
  
"Something **does** feel different!" he woke up a few hours later followed almost instantly by a near hysterical scream.   
  
He shot up, pulling against a tube attached to his furry arm.  
  
'Wait…fur?' Kurt looked at his arm, he touched 'it' with his hand and then realised that his hand was different as well-it had mutated in the same way that his feet had-give or take a finger and toe.   
  
Instead of five fingers on each hand, he only had three.  
  
Using his weird hands, he rubbed his fuzzy arm, "Its real" he acknowledged, speaking out loud with a cold shiver crawling down his back and down his **tail **at the realisation.  
  
"Tail?" he leapt off the bed, the IV tore out (though he was too preoccupied to react to the pain), and he looked around at his back to find a tail flickering in agitation at the bottom of his spine. He could actually move it himself or allow it to respond to his feelings automatically, instantly he took control and it lowered to the floor, moving no further more.  
  
He rubbed his fur some more, "Its everywhere!" he panicked and tried to scratch it off his skin, "its not working" he whimpered and crouched onto all fours, taking in his surroundings.   
  
He wasn't in pain, that was a good thing-but the price was far too high in Kurt's opinion.  
  
Nobody appeared to be around he noticed as he walked across the room on his bare feet.   
  
It was a pretty security-lax laboratory but without knowing where he was exactly-teleporting was close to impossible.  
  
The room was painted a dreary light grey, there was a bed; a plain hard thing, a sink, a table with some odd looking glass test tubes all set up on it in a way that it looked like an odd science experiment.  
  
"Well, it is a lab" he muttered and then focused on some blue hairs floating on some water in one of the tubes and he realised that he had lost a little patch of fur where the IV had been put in.  
  
The bare patch revealed that even the colour of his skin was tinted blue, more strongly than the last time that he had _checked_.  
  
He frowned at his hands again, vaguely wondering if he could still write or even type-_ack he was failing computer lab anyways_.   
  
There was a camera above the door, blinking a little red light and rotating to follow Kurt as he explored the room.  
  
Wondering if it was locked, he walked over to the door and curiously turned the handle-it wasn't locked!  
  
He looked up at the camera, maybe the security guard's asleep, there were no alarms either.  
  
Creeping down the corridor, he brushed his fingers against the wall-they seemed to be able to grip the smooth surface.  
  
Kurt looked down at his feet and experimentally leaned one foot against the wall to discover that it could also grip the smooth wall.  
  
On all fours, he grinned as he realised another perk-he could walk up the wall.   
  
"Cool" he whispered in 'aww' and started to walk upside down on the ceiling, this was a definite advantage to aid his escape.  
  
He suddenly blushed as he noticed that he was wearing nothing but a thin white t-shirt and black shorts. He did however appeciate the hole for his tail.  
  
Suddenly the alarms went off! The whole corridor was plunged into darkness.  
  
It was at that moment that Kurt realised that he had pretty good night-vision, he would have smiled but he was beginning to doubt whether he was even human or not.   
  
He was scared.  
  
The darkness in the corridor was replaced by a red glare, the change of lightning confirming the emergency.  
  
The area of the corridor behind him was blocked by a metal seal closing down behind him.   
  
The section of the corridor, a little further up infront of him, opened to reveal two figures, one was obviously a man in a wheelchair, the other looked like a body guard of some sorts.  
  
The red glare was deactivated by a voice command from the man in the wheel chair, but Kurt had already managed to crawl above the two figures so that they couldn't see him in front of them.  
  
Trying to slow down his breathing, Kurt realised the patch of missing fur was bleeding from where he'd ripped the IV out.   
  
A drop of blood menacingly threatened to drop right onto the shoulder of the body guard (i've been watching the spider-man movie), Kurt moved one arm to cover the small wound but it was no good.   
  
He lost his concentration and he was already sweating from fear. The sweat had already loosened his grip. so that when he moved his arm off the wall from trying to stay still....  
  
He fell.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author: The next chapter will be longer. ^_^  
  
in the mean time...  
**please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Theres no pain!

  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution  
  
**  
Chapter 10: There's no pain!**  
  
  
They entered the corridor, the security alarm had been triggered and it didn't take a telepath to work out that their 'guest' was awake.  
  
Logan sniffed the air. This Kurt did smell very peculiar, not in a nasty way just in a hyper sensitive sense of smell way.   
  
"He's in the corridor," Logan muttered quietly to his companion.  
  
"Above us- to be more accurate" came the telepathic response, 'be on your guard Wolverine'.  
  
The larger, rougher looking man smirked, "From what? A flying squirrel?" he joked.  
  
'Precisely' was the response and Wolverine raised an eyebrow at it.  
  
  
Then as he finally managed to work out Kurt's exact position, which coincidently was above him- 'the squirrel fell'.  
  
Kurt panicked; he was going to hit the bodyguard!  
  
Just touching Wolverines shoulder with a frantic hand, as Kurt threatened to land right in the scary mans arms-he teleported blind!  
  
  
  
Kitty sat lounging in her room, her CD coming to an end with silence. She got up and was in the process of going to fetch another CD- one of Rogues this time with a, "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her" she smiled- only to have her sanctuary interrupted with a   
  
BAMF!   
  
A puff of smoke and a smell parted to reveal Kurt and Wolverine, they instantly staggered apart. Both looked a little disorientated.  
  
Logan coughed on the smoke although Kurt seemed used to it and instead turned his attention towards Kitty's room, not even noticing her standing behind him until she dropped her CD player.  
  
He spun around with a growl, fangs showing, going onto four legs, his tail curling up like a scorpions. He was in full defensive mode but it left him vulnerable from any attack from Wolverine.  
  
"Uh hi" Kitty nervously waved even though she wasn't that far away from him.  
  
"You!" recognition flooded his mind, "I told you not to tell!!" and betrayal instantly set in.  
  
"I couldn't leave you like that!" she defended, her voice wavering slightly, "If we hadn't helped you- you would have died!!"  
  
"We?!" he spat out, "How many people did you tell?" he chose to ignore the 'dying' part.  
  
"Just a bunch of people like you and me!" she tried to build up to the X-men speech.  
  
"There's no one like me!" his own voice starting to sound weak to even his own ears, "I'm not sure if I'm even a person!"  
  
Wolverine dutifully stood unmoving and silently, the last thing he wanted to do was make the kid run, so he stood watching Kitty and Kurt having a conversation that was crucial to Kurt's future.  
  
"You are a person" she lowered the volume of her voice and kept it calm, "You're a mutant- like me".  
  
"A mutant?" Kurt stood up, closely watching her for any sign that she was lying.   
  
Kitty just nodded with an almost shy smile.  
  
He looked at his hands and palms up he put them closer to her, "I'm a little bit extreme for a mutant!"   
  
He tried not to cry, "Don't you think?!"  
  
"Everybody's mutation takes on a different form" she informed him as though she'd read it straight out of a textbook.  
  
"And you're a mutant to?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah!" and she seemed eager to show off as she leaned down.  
  
She picked up the CD player in her hand and let it pass through her hand. It fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Kurt took a step towards her.  
  
"No but I forgot that my power shorts out the electronics in devices like my CD player" she sighed, "Probably needed a new one anyways".  
  
"Oh" Kurt looked down at the CD player. His tail flickered.  
  
"Why? - Do your powers hurt?" Kitty looked back up at him sympathetically.  
  
"Not anymore" his tail lowered to the ground- a sure sign that he was depressed.  
  
Wolverine cleared his voice from the behind the two, "You should probably come down to the study- the Prof wants to talk to you" he tried to sound non-threatening but he still saw Kurt instinctively jump.  
  
The youth turned around with a dark frown marring his features in mistrust, "Fine- but she comes with me" he pointed to Kitty.  
  
Realistically Kurt was at a total disadvantage, but Logan decided to give him some 'leeway' by going along with his 'demands' with a casual, "Sure kid- whatever".  
  
Kitty and Kurt followed Logan down to the study, on the way there Kurt did nothing but memorise the corridors and layout. The study was on the bottom floor and that's where Kurt saw the mansions front door/entrance and most importantly- the Exit.  
  
He was seriously considering making a run for it, he could teleport the distance he could see and be long gone before these people even knew what was happening.  
  
Kitty glanced over to Kurt; he seemed to be slowing down. They hadn't spoken on their short trip to the study since Kurt seemed to have gone into deep thought or something along the lines. As she looked at him again and following his line of sight- she realised that he was considering escaping.  
  
Instantly and shocking even herself, she grasped his hand; "Come on- we should keep up with Mr Logan".  
Kurt turned his head around to face her with a blush furiously turning his face from purple into a deeper shade; "Sure" his voice was very faint.  
  
To tell the truth he was surprised that she'd even touch him, her touch made him embarrassed and aware that he was wearing nothing but some shorts and a thin t-shirt.  
  
Kitty just gave him a smile and tugged on his hand, they had to slightly run to catch up with Logan, nearly crashing into him when he abruptly stopped outside a door with a "We're here".  
  
Kitty eagerly pulled Kurt into the room.  
  
"I'll just wait out here," Logan said for Kurt's benefit.   
  
The kid merely narrowed his eyes and lowly growled as he passed the Wolverine. Kitty elbowed him for it but Kurt took no notice.  
  
He didn't look human, he didn't feel human and regardless of whether he was still human or not, he was relying on basic instincts to help him function alongside the fear he was feeling - his manors weren't really his top priority.  
  
Kurt stepped into the room, instantly memorising its layout as well, his thoughts were interrupted by a warm genuine voice, "Welcome".  
  
A bald man sat quite comfortably in a wheelchair at a desk, his hands clasped with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"To where?" Kurt prompted.  
  
"This the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children!" Kitty beamed and accidentally interrupted the Professor, "Uh sorry, got carried away" she blushed and it made Kurt smile at her in away she'd never seen before- from anyone. She felt warm.  
  
Kurt was still holding her hand, he seemed to draw strength from it, "Why am I here?" it was a really stupid question from Kitty's perspective but as Kurt continued she felt so sad, "I'm not '_gifted_'- I'm just a freak".  
  
"That's not true" thank god the Professor said it before she shouted it.  
  
"Your appearance is obviously due to your mutation," the Professor calmly informed.  
  
"I had my 'gift' before I looked like this" Kurt shot back, not really feeling triumph in his knowledge.  
  
"Indeed, however you're current developments are designed to fully utilise your powers. Before you could only teleport once a day?" the Professor wanted to confirm Cerebro's current data.  
  
"Yeah" Kurt admitted and took a step back, almost retreating to Kitty's side.   
  
She seemed to be so supportive and different from the last time he'd _met_ her.   
  
She almost seemed like a totally different person in this Xavier's Institute. Kurt admitted that his appearance was quite terrifying but Kitty hadn't screamed when she'd saw him today. She'd been shocked but she'd spared him the screaming and it meant so much to him.  
  
"Then can I assume that you have enough power to teleport currently?" Xavier enquired, whilst all the time trying to calm Kurt down with some of his telepathic influence.   
  
He'd seriously thought that Kurt was going to teleport as soon as he'd seen the exit and as much as Xavier's 'influence' was slightly helping- it was actually Kitty's support that had led Kurt to where he was standing right now.   
  
Xavier was relieved and he was definitely getting Kitty the new CD player that she'd absently thought about after she'd effectively 'trashed' it.  
  
Kurt nodded, "I think I can 'port again" but he didn't care to give a demonstration, all of Kurt's previous teleportations had led to pain and near starvation. The last time he'd 'ported, when he hadn't felt pain, could have been a fluke.  
  
"Please try" Xavier asked in what he hope was an encouraging voice, "Just across the room and back"  
  
"That's two" Kurt warned  
  
"I know Kurt- just trust me" the Professor spoke.  
  
Kitty tapped Kurt's arm, "Trust him- trust us" she pleaded.  
  
Kurt let go of her hand and gave her a reassuring grin, he looked at the room and motioned to a spot over by a bookshelf, he'd try it once and if it hurt then he'd stop.  
  
BAMF  
  
He was gone and then almost instantly reappeared in a puff of smoke. "No pain?" he whispered and then he teleported back to Kitty's side.  
  
"No pain!" he excitedly repeated and bounced up and down, "I feel great!!"  
  
The Prof simply smiled and Kitty hugged him, his excitement making her giddy as well.  
  
"Cool!" she giggled.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author: I think it's starting to patch up into our current X-men Evolution story. Depends on how Kurt feels I guess. Hes doesnt know that Evan is a mutant-yet.  
  
  
**Plz review!!! **- pretty plz? pretty pretty pretty plz?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11: Mulling it over

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution.  
  
**  
Chapter 11: Mulling it over  
**  
  
The excitement died down pretty fast though, Kurt was looking at his feet in deep concentration, "So…what is it you want from me?" he timidly asked.  
  
"We'll if you wanted it-we'd like to offer you a place at the institute" the Professor presented Kurt with an answer and an opportunity.  
  
"If I want it?" Kurt prompted, "Do I have too? I mean you did save my life-apparently-so I do owe you…."   
  
"You don't owe us Kurt, we're simply offering you a chance to make good use of your powers, learn to better control it and use your gift to benefit mankind" the Professor replied.  
  
"That all?" Kurt joked with a smile.  
  
Kitty tugged at the t-shirt sleeve, "please stay Kurt"  
  
The youth turned to her with a mildly dark expression, "Kitty, I can hardly go back out there" he made an absent hand wave gesture towards the world, "looking like this"  
  
The Professor closed his eyes for a while and then opened them when he had found something more to contribute, "If there was a way for you to look as you once were" the Professor avoided the word 'normal', "then taking that into account-would you still want to stay here?"  
  
"If I could get away with looking normal in the real world…" Kurt paused, "You're saying that if I could get away with being normal- I wouldn't need to stay here. So would I stay here if there was a way to live out there?" Kurt ordered his thoughts.  
  
"Well, would you?" Kitty tugged his t-shirt again.  
  
"I think that I would be stupid to try and make it on my own with a power that occasionally 'misfires'. I think that this is a rare opportunity and that I should take it" Kurt nodded and looked to the Professor, "If you're sure that you want a mutant that can eat like an elephant? - I'm in."  
  
The Professor smiled, "Then welcome to the Institute."  
  
Kitty bounced up and down again, "Welcome to the X-men!"  
  
"The X- what?" Kurt was confused again.  
  
"Kitty- perhaps you could take Kurt to his room" the Professor suggested, "it's the second floor, the one at the end."  
  
"You get the big one" Kitty happily informed Kurt and dragged him out of the study and past Logan.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Showing Kurt to his room- it was indeed big and contained a nice bed, huge window and a balcony. Kurt instantly loved it as he walked into the centre of the room, "This is my room?" he turned to Kitty, "are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, this is why we call it the 'big room" she laughed, "Pretty nice, don't you think?"  
  
"Um" Kurt wandered around it, mapping in down in his head, "I think it'll do" he   
joked with a flirtatious wink and received a dazzling smile.  
  
He cautiously walked over to a full-length mirror that was next to a chest of draws. It was actually behind the door, he hadn't originally noticed it. Neither had Kitty since she was starting on front of it obliviously.   
  
She watched Kurt's expression melt into a timid fear; he was looking straight past her. She turned to find out what he was looking for and then she saw what he was seeing.   
  
"Kurt?" she tried to get his attention but he walked straight past her, gently moving her to the side and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
He'd obviously had a rough idea of what he completely looked like but his face; he hadn't noticed the pointed ears and his eyes.   
  
His eyes were yellowish; he gulped as he touched the mirror with his tri-digit hand. He used his other hand to feel his ears-they were his.   
The tail fidgeted behind him but he halted its movement. He took a step back and touched his face, obviously he had the thin fur/fuzz on his face as well as his body but he just hadn't pictured it.   
  
Kurt didn't scream- that'd destroy his sanity if he let it get to him so extremely.  
  
Kitty was wordless, she couldn't think of a single word to say. She felt that this should have been a private Kurt moment, not a spectator-sport scenario.   
  
Watching him with concerned eyes, Kitty bit her lip wondering what he was thinking.  
  
Kurt turned back around and gave a her a smile, though it was a feeble attempt with some humour, "Don't look so worried, its not like I didn't have a rough idea what I looked like."  
  
Kitty didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Its all right" he assured her and glanced one last time at the mirror before walking away from it and over to the large open window, "Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, not sounding very happy.  
  
"Could you leave?" a look of hurt flashed across her face.  
  
"I'm just a little tired" his back was to her.  
  
"Sure" she nodded even though he couldn't see it, "I'll call you for dinner in a few hours"  
  
Silence past, "You'll get to meet the other kids that live here" she added.  
  
It came out as a whisper-"Great"   
  
Kitty left and Kurt heard his door close. He smiled- '_his' _door but then his smile faded into sadness as he thoughtfully looked out at the view from his window.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
This was a particularly special dinner, a new mutant was officially joining the Institute and it was causing quite a lot of excitement.   
  
Evan couldn't wait to see Kurt's face when he saw that Evan was a mutant as well. This was going to be fun.  
  
Scott was perhaps the only calm one, even Jean couldn't wait to reveal herself to Kurt.   
  
Kitty sat glumly reading her book, hoping that their newest resident would feel better by dinner time.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan had been sent back to Kurt's old apartment to pick up the kids stuff.  
  
  
He walked into the apartment, walking over the fallen door with a large box in his hands for Kurt's belongings, pausing to sniff the air.   
  
Mystique had been hear-no doubt intending to recruit a new member.   
  
He smirked in the knowledge that the twisted sick femme fatale had been too late.   
  
Logan emptied the contents of Kurts wardrobe into the box, shoved all of the kids books into it with one arm and grabbed an address book from next to the phone.   
  
There was nothing else to pick up, the cupboards were empty, he checked under the bed, the couch and the pillows- nothing else.  
  
The box wasn't even half-full but he shrugged to himself and walked out, deliberately ignorant of the pair of watchful eyes from a rat hiding under a stool in the kitchen.  
  
  
Chuck wanted to contact Kurt's parents, he wondered if they were understanding people-most of the kids hadn't been very fortunate in that area.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Author **( if I can call myself that): Hi! There's now just one/two chapters to go (probably just one big one).   
  
  
  
**Please review!! ** - they really do make a gal feel wanted. ;)  



	12. Chapter 12: We are Family

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution, Star Trek, Star Wars, 10 Things I hate about you, or Mutant X  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12: We are Family  
  
  
Kurt paced in his room for a while until someone knocked his door "Kid?"   
  
"I'm in" Kurt practically leapt off his new bed and watched the door open.  
  
"I've seen you before" he warily watched the man carrying a box across the floor, "but I don't know your name".  
  
"Its Wolverine, the students use 'Mr' Logan for some reason" came a response with a grunt.  
  
"Mr Logan, what do you actually do here?" Kurt approached him, wondering what was in the box.  
  
"Missions, work, eat, sleep, leave" he dropped the box onto the bed with a, "Its my way".  
  
"Ok..Cool" Kurt scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Chuck wants you to phone your parents," he grumbled over being a messenger boy, "Phones down the hall and your stuff from that rat-hole of a place you called home is in the box" and Mr Logan stalked out of the room.  
  
Kurt raked through the box, rummaging around, for a photo in a frame-he pulled it out. He smiled at the memory of his parents trying to get him to sit still for a family photo. He ran his fingers over the glass protecting the picture, his 'new' fingers instantly drawing his attention.  
  
The photo showed his mom and dad, without their current grey hair, and him- a normal child. He had his old dark brown hair and eyes, a cheeky smile on his face and both his loving parents were holding him.  
  
He sighed, left his room and walked down the corridor.   
  
The photo now lay on top of his chest of draws- looking vaguely abandoned.   
  
He carefully watched for any other people who might be around, he was ready to 'port right back into his room.  
  
On a small table, about halfway down the hall was a blue phone- Kurt was beginning to hate the colour.  
  
He picked it up and mournfully dialled the long-distance number.   
  
The phone rung once, Kurt wondered what on earth he could say to them and then someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" came the familiar voice of his adopted mother.  
  
"That was fast- phone barely have time to finish its first ring" Kurt nervously quipped.  
  
"Thank god- he's alright!" his mom instantly called his dad, "its Kurt!"  
  
"Yeah its me" he felt like he was admitting the fact in a court of law because in fact he was waiting to be judged.  
  
"Where have you been?! You haven't called in three days! - You're meant to call everyday!" she sounded beyond worried and stressed.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kurt sniffed, his voice getting suddenly weak, "I've been going through some…." he rummaged his mind for a word, "…stuff"  
  
"Are you ok?" his dad had lifted up another phone, probably borrowed from a neighbour.   
  
They'd been waiting for him to call, he guiltily sighed.  
  
"Not really" Kurt admitted.  
  
"What's wrong?" his dad didn't sound angry, just concerned.  
  
"I'm a mutant" it was blunt, direct, spoken coldly with the fear of rejection.  
  
"Oh" was the plural reply he received- not exactly shock horror either.  
  
"And its changed the way I look" his voice was very emotionless, detached- waiting for the worse to come -in regards to their replies.  
  
"In what way?" his father was always the curious one.  
  
"I'm blue" Kurt shortly replied.  
  
He could almost feel his mother's kind smile as she spoke, "Honey, its ok to be depressed- you're going through a lot of things for a boy your age…."  
  
"Literally" he interrupted, "with pointy ears, tri-digit fingers- meaning that I only have three fingers on each hand, different toes, blue fur and a tail with a demonic spade at the end"   
  
There was a long pause and Kurt fidgeted with the phone line.  
  
"Are you ok Kurt?" his dad finally spoke.  
  
"Am I ok?" Kurt sounded surprised at the question, "Does this mean that you still _care_- even though I look like a demon?"  
  
"Oh sweetie…" his mom had finally clicked onto why he was acting so timid and detached.  
  
  
"You don't care that I look like", Kurt slightly gulped, "a demon?"  
  
"Kurt- we don't care what you look like! You're our son, we know you - our sweet, polite, humorous, smart child. We're just so relieved that you're all right. We were worried"  
  
"I thought that you'd…" Kurt's relief was suddenly over-ridden, "…you haven't even seen me! - You'll scream!!"  
  
Abruptly, Kurt slammed down the phone. He couldn't handle it if his own parents screamed.  
  
On the other end- the phone went dead.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stared in hatred at that phone for a few seconds, he wasn't sure what was bothering him more; his parents, himself or what had happened to him.  
  
His mind was playing over a scenario of his own parents looking at him- terrified.   
  
He shook the dark thought away and went back to his room to pick out some clothes for dinner.  
  
Most of his clothes clashed with his new blue format so he chose a pair of faded blue jeans, a black jumper and he couldn't wear his old shoes so he was going foot-commando.  
  
Kitty phased straight through his door as he was wearing his boxer shorts and jumper- using a pair of scissors to hack a hole in the back of the jeans for his tail.  
  
He fumbled the scissors in embarrassment and they clattered to the floor.  
  
"Omygosh!" Kitty instantly went bright red, "I'm sorry- I forgot to knock. Dinner…dinner is down stairs- being served. People there" she fought for a coherent sentence and managed a, "I'll wait for you out there" she pointed to the door and fled straight through it.  
  
Kurt nervously laughed a few minutes later and, with minimum difficulty, put his jeans on.  
  
His swayed his tail a little, making sure it felt ok- it was incredibly sensitive. He'd have to get used to making sure it wasn't somewhere dangerous- like under someone's foot.  
  
Meeting Kitty, she was playing with a pink flashing yoyo, outside of his room, there wasn't that much awkwardness. They both blushed and walked in near silence down to the dining room.  
  
  
He walked in, tail subconsciously wrapping round his waist  
  
"Hi" he actually waved to them, mimicking a Kitty gesture, and then he saw Evan.  
  
"Yo K-man!" Evan shot out of his seat and cheerfully grinned, "Gimme five!" he made a hand gesture.  
  
Kurt looked down at his hand; Evan looked too and amended, "Gimme three!"   
  
Kurt obliged the familiar friend, "Welcome to Mutant Central!" Evan showed Kurt to an empty seat, conveniently located between Evan and Kitty's seat,  
  
Opposite him was 'that girl'- "Jean?!"  
  
"Hello Kurt, how are you?" the long red-haired, previous tour-guide, girl enquired.  
  
"You two are also mutants?" he was taken aback.  
  
Then Scott and Hank (in full furred form) strolled into the room. Mr Logan wasn't around.  
  
The dinner was interesting, Kurt found out the different powers that made each person a mutant, about the X-men, Professor Xavier's dream for bringing humans and mutant's together- the food was good as well.  
  
He was tired, gradually his new 'family' (they'd actually welcomed him into their 'family'-he was mildly surprised at their hospitality) retired to their rooms.   
  
Kurt was left finishing his third dessert with only the Professor and Evans Aunt, Ororo, for company.  
  
  
"So Kurt, did you phone your parents?" the Professor casually enquired.  
  
"Yeah, sort of" he guzzled down some orange juice.  
  
"Sort of?" Ororo repeated with her voice pitching at the end to indicate the question.  
  
"I phoned them" Kurt re-iterated and placed down his drink, "and then I hung up," he quietly added.  
  
"Why?" the Professor was so much like a therapist it was disturbing.  
  
"I just…."  
  
"Freaked?" Ororo suggested.  
  
"Don't use that word" Kurt requested/ordered, "Yeah- I just kept thinking- what if they scream when they see me?"  
  
He took another drink, feeling ill at the thought.  
  
"How did they take the news?" the Proffesor asked.  
  
"Very well- they were more worried about why I hadn't called than anything else" Kurt acknowledged.  
  
"I'd like them to visit" the Professor said, "We have to sort out official forms and informed them fully of the new changes".  
  
"I didn't get around to telling them where I was!" Kurt groaned, "Crap!*"  
  
"No point in getting upset- I'll call them this evening" Ororo's voice was comforting.  
  
"I'd like to go to my room" Kurt felt exhausted, physically and emotionally, "That ok?"  
  
"Of course" the Professor merely nodded.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mr and Mrs Wagner were on a flight to see their son. A phone call from a polite and decent seeming person had mildly eased their worries but they wanted to be there for their son and the man- Charles Xavier had invited them over to his Institute for _Gifted Children_.   
  
He'd been comforting to a fault, offering to pay flight tickets- first class no less, letting them stay at the institute, providing food and everything else.  
  
Xavier's goal- to unify mutants and humans, comforted the Wagner's- this Xavier was obviously a good man or as Kurt would say- "One of the good guys".  
  
It would take one day of travelling by plane and two to drive to Bayville. They'd stay at a hotel in between- just for a day after the plane trip.   
  
On the way to Bayville they were going to take a day round-trip to pick up a package for Xavier- apparently a gift for Kurt. They were to meet a guy oddly named - Forge* and collect it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whilst the other students went to school, Kurt stayed home for the obvious reasons.   
  
Kitty had told him that he could rake through her CDs and videos if he wanted- she had a good collection.  
  
Watching "10 things I hate about you" wasn't that bad, the Stargate first episode- he had to wonder about and then there was the Star Wars, Star Trek and various others that had peaked his interest. Most things he watched seemed to have the word- Star.  
  
He wondered if he'd be doomed to spend the rest of his life watching the entire collection of a video store.   
  
His tail limply hung off the couch, his feet snugly covered by a pillow, his head lying on another- he was sprawled out and totally bored.  
  
The others would be back soon but that wasn't really a big thing.   
  
They'd come back, say 'hi Kurt' and then disappear- Kitty staying the longest. It was like a _family_ all right- a _family_ coming to check that the _'family_' dog is still around.  
  
Trapped, bored, isolated- he wasn't surprised.   
  
The Professor hadn't mentioned anything further about his parents and to be honest it was rather depressing.  
  
He 'lightened up'; smiled, shared jokes (a few from the awful movies that he'd been watching, most from the good movies) and he'd laughed.  
  
He'd also brooded and secretly taken little night strolls to get a feel for the entire Institute grounds, once watching Logan/Wolverine dicing up a tree.  
  
This all took place over a period of three days- 'not long if you actually have a life'; Kurt mused and changed the channel. He was not watching Mutant X*.  
  
The doorbell rang, "Door!" he called out, he was not answering the door- all furry, fangy and taily. He really liked his tail.   
  
He'd worked out that his tail was actually a very strong limb- it could support his entire body and it was fun.  
  
The bell continued to ring and it was totally against his nature to be rude but "Will someone answer the door?  
  
Kitty, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Evan, Logan and co. all stood crouching, hiding at the top of the stairs.  
  
"You get it Kurt!" Kitty yelled.  
  
He wandered out from the 'Family' room and called up the stairs (although he couldn't see anyone), "Looking like this?! Why can't you get it?" he shouted back.  
  
"I'm not dressed!" was Kitty's instant reply to which Kurt got all flustered.  
  
"Hurry up Kurt!" she deliberately pressured.  
  
"Fine" he cautiously crept up to the door and opened it very slightly, hiding himself, "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Kurt!" his mom almost shrieked, "I'd recognise that voice any day"  
  
Kurt cussed quietly and then spoke, "Well you wouldn't** recognise** me!" he practically whined back.  
  
"Kurt Wagner open this door immediately!" his mom demanded.  
  
"Um" his answer came as he slowly opened the door.  
  
They looked at him and he looked nervously back. No screaming involved.  
  
His father approached him and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, lightly squeezing it, "This is what you were worried about?" his father looked him right in his yellow eyes.   
  
His mother just approached with the same smile she always wore when looking at her little boy.  
  
Kurt was going to cry, "What did I do to deserve such great parents?" he hugged his father and mother.  
  
"Oh Kurt" his mom hugged his even tighter.  
  
The others, hiding at the top of the stairs, came down.  
  
The Professor exited his study from the side.  
  
A touching reunion.  
  
After some tears, some kind words, some words that Kurt had been desperate to hear his -father produced a small box.  
  
"Professor Xavier, sir, we got that package you wanted" he handed it over to the Professor who handed it straight back with a, "its for Kurt".  
  
"For me?" Kurt was still looking rather teary eyed and was reluctant to leave his moms side, "What is it?"  
  
His father handed him the smallish box.   
  
Kurt carefully opened the box, "Um thanks- it's a watch". _An incredibly ugly watch_, he silently added with a smile.   
  
The lady, Ororo, approached and helped him put it on. "It's a rather unique one though".  
  
"Yeah" Kurt completely agreed.  
  
"If you switch it on" she showed him the button and he pressed it.  
  
  
His hands were suddenly normal, skin and five fingers- no fur! He couldn't really see the rest of himself but he got the idea, "I'm normal!"   
  
"Of course you are, you always were" Ororo smiled.  
  
"It's a holographic projector" the Professor supplied.  
  
"You're no different now than you were a few minutes ago" his father smiled.  
  
"This will enable you to go to school and be more easily accepted but Kurt- You always were a person, as normal as a teenager can get- even **after** you took on your bluish appearance".  
  
"People won't scream though" Kurt beamed and hugged everyone. Except Logan- things were starting to improve, there was no point being made a human kebab now that things were starting to improve.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The End.**  
  
  
* I know that 'crap' isn't a word that Kurt would use but he had/has been around Evan far too much and he is stressed.  
  
* Its AU (Alternative Universe) so Forge is the one to make the holo-projector. No Middleverse. Forge can still be young though- I love this whole AU thing. ;)  
  
* Um I actually like Mutant X- but only Season 2 and Season 1 episode- Russian Roulette  
  
  
**Author** (me): Its the end. Whoo -hoo?   
I know that there's probably/definately a lot more material that could be added to this but to be honest i just don't have the confidence to do so. I don't want to massacre an 'all right' story.   
Now that its ended i don't mind other writers doing something with the same idea- have fun!  
  
Spelling mistakes/grammer mistakes- i apologise! I'm sorry!  
  
I'm taking a break from the fan fiction world for a while but i'll still review other peoples work ;)  
  
Thankyou to all who have reviewed so far! and well i guess since this is the last chapter-   
  
**plz review !!!!**  
  



End file.
